Strawberry-Chan the police man
by BleachGrimmyfangirlPiratelf
Summary: Ichigo is a long time cop for the city, he is working with Renji, he is trying to solve the case, were a gang is killing drug dealers and rival gangs, and murders. Ichigo most choose between Renji and Grimmjow, there will be fights in the gang and fights between Ichigo and the men he wants to be with
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo woke up in his apartment, it was earlier up he had to get to the police station incase any thing else came up, he got up and took a shower, he got up cracking his neck as, he wiped off with a towel. He got dressed in his police uniform, and called his sister to visit with her for a moment before he went to work. Since his sisters and his dad lived in the next city. Ichigo made himself a sandwich and walked out the door eating as he walked.

Ichigo was now walking to the police station were he worked, every know and again getting a text from his sister. He looked back up at where he was walking and crossed the street, he seen Renji was standing by the door smoking a cigarette. The city was busy this time of hour, luckily Ichigo had already changed into his police uniform. He walked over to Renji leaning against the wall. Renji pulled out a cigarette for Ichigo but he didn't take it.

" Good morning " Ichigo said, leaning back against the wall.

" Good of morning as any." Renji said with a sigh, and took another puff of his cigarette.

" You know that's going to kill you one day? " Ichigo said, watching him slightly, and put his hands in his pants pockets.

" Pttc. I just started yesterday and don't go all doctor on me. " Renji said, then added. " Besides I thought you were going to kill me yesterday. " Renji said.

Ichigo laughed slightly. " You still don't trust me with a firearms. " Ichigo said.

" No, why the hell do you think I would trust you with a loaded weapon. " Renji said, putting out his cigarette and putting in the throw away coffee cup. Ichigo still had coffee in it.

" Hey!" Ichigo said he knew that Renji did that to annoy, with out his morning coffee Ichigo would be upset.

Renji grinned until Ichigo started to walk away from him and say. " You know with out my morning coffee I have a shaky trigger finger. " Ichigo said and walked into the police station.

Renji rolled his eyes and started to follow Ichigo, before they got into the police station Renji slapped Ichigo's butt. Ichigo quickly walked to his desk. He started filling out the papers sitting on his desk for the recent murders. Most of the drug dealers, and several rogue gang people. A gang had been showing up lately they called themselves the espadas. Only one women had survived the encounter and Ichigo was going to talk to her. She was still in the ER. Her name was Orhime, a old high school friend of Ichigo's. He didn't tell that to sheriff Yama though.

Ichigo grabbed a few things he needed signed out of the police station but was on duty still. He walked down the street looking over the case file, she was found badly injured in a ally way. She had several broken bones and had been stabbed twice. But then Ichigo stumbled slightly as he ran into a tall man, he was skinny and had blue hair. Ichigo said he was sorry then quickly went back to walking. He glanced back at the handsome blue haired man, he was heading into one of the bars that was also a strip club.

Ichigo kept walking after a moment he made it to the hospital. He walked to the front desk and asked if he could see Orhime Inoue, he showed the person at the desk his badge. The person pointed down the hallway and then told him the next to last door on the left. Ichigo walked down the hall he walked into the room slowly.

Orhime had a bandage around her head, a cast on her arm, a bandage on her other arm and hand. She was laying in the hospital bed looking out the window, it was sunny. Orhime blinked hearing some one walk into the room, she quickly looked over to see who it was.

" Ichigo! "She said with a smile starting to get up.

" Orhime stay laying down, I don't want you to get hurt any more then you already have. " Ichigo said sitting next to her on the bed and stopping her from getting up.

" Right " Orhime said quietly after a moment. " Chad dropped off some flowers, your sisters sent me texts earlier " Orhime said.

Ichigo smiled slightly. He nodded slightly like he knew. He got out a pen and sheet of paper. " Orhime what did the men look like that attacked you? " Ichigo asked.

" They were men wearing black masks. " Orhime said closing her eyes, like she was recalling a distant memory. " They were walking in a small group, then they grabbed me pushing me into the ally. But I wasn't scared. " Orhime said.

Ichigo blinked, _She wasn't scared?._ Ichigo went back to listening and writing it down. " Two men saved me one had black hair and green tattoos under his eyes, they looked like a stream of tears. Then the other man had blue hair, he had a number six on his shoulder. The other man had a number four by his neck. " Orhime said then opened her eyes and added. " Every one thinks they were the ones that attacked me but they didn't listen to the hole story. " She said.

Ichigo nodded folding the piece of paper and putting it in his coat. He hugged Orhime slightly. " Don't worry Orhime I will catch the men that did this. Get better soon Orhime " Ichigo said and then kissed her forehead before walking out of the room. He walked out of the hospital and back to the police station. He gave the paper to Rukia. About a hour or two later they got new information. Ichigo was sitting in the meeting room with every one else.

" We have new information... Most of the people that have been murdered, have been murders, drug dealers, and people that had left the gang. " Sheriff Yama said then added. " Mr. Kurosaki will be going under cover as a drug dealer in the south side of town. "

Ichigo blinked then nodded slightly, he quickly got up out of his chair before Renji could try to stop Yama from saying it. Ichigo quickly went to his desk getting his things, his throw away phone and his fake name. It was _Straw B. _Renji was grabbing his gun he walked over to Ichigo handing it two him.

" Keep it with you " Renji said, he put his gun in Ichigos holster under his shirt. Renji walked back over to his desk.

Every one was silent in the room. Rukia was staring down at her papers she was worried about Ichigo. Ichigo walked out of the police station after grabbing the small amount of drugs he was suppose to sell. Rukia quickly went over to Renji whispering some thing in his ear.

* * *

Ichigo walked down the street slowly it was about dinner. Ichigo walked into a bar, he was wearing new clothes, mostly black and gray and a purple belt that screamed ( no offence to any one) gay. He sat down at one of the seats, he got a nonalcoholic drink. It felt like a furnace in the bar, Ichigo had a bit of sweat running down his neck. He took a drink of his nonalcoholic beer. He felt like he was being watched. He had befriended the bar tender Shinji.

" Shinji is there some one watching me? " Ichigo mumbled.

" A blue haired man sitting on the other side of the room, next to a black haired man with a eye patch. " Shinji said then added after a moment in a hushed whisper. " They're kind of cute too "

Ichigo rolled his eyes slightly he turned around slightly to face to other side of the room. He unbuttoned one of the buttons on the top of his shirt. He could stand the heat, he stretched slightly as he got up but Shinji grabbed his arm.

" What ya gonna turn into a stripper now for those to men, don't draw to much attention to your self, pulse it was even more creepy when the blue haired man licked his lips. " Shinji said in a whisper.

Ichigo blinked slightly. " Shinji I'm fine " Ichigo said and started to walk out of the bar. He walked outside quickly fixing his shirt, he walked down the street but then with out warning he was punched in the stomach pushed into a ally way. He was starting to be beaten, he reached for his gun, but then he felt a blade graze his was able to pull him self up to his feet. He fought back, he punched some of the men but there was just to many.

One of the men pulled out a gun aiming it at Ichigos head, then Ichigo jumped slightly as he heard a gun go off. The man holding the gun fell to the ground. Ichigo blinked, how was he not dead. The other men that were beating him and holding him back were shot in seconds. Ichigo turned slightly to see who it was, it was the blue haired man from the bar. Ichigo watched as the man walked closer a grin on his face. Ichigo looked at the blue haired man, was that the man that Orhime talked about.

" Whats your name? " The blue haired man asked with a grin.

" Uh. Straw B. " Ichigo asked, he knew it was a embarrassing name, but he couldn't think of another name.

He chuckled. " I should have known, but from now on I'm calling you Berry-Chan. "

" Ok. Yours? " Ichigo said putting his hands in his pockets, thumbing with the small bag of drugs.

" Grimmjow" He said said.

Grimmjow seen his pocket and then he smirked. " Well Berry-Chan lets make a deal. How about you help me out with some things, maybe buy the drugs from you and then maybe you'll get a supprise. " Grimmjow said walking over to him with a grin. Then he leaned close to Ichigo's ear.

" Police officer Kurosaki. " Grimmjow whispered in his ear with a grin.

Then a gun went off, Ichigo grabbed the falling Grimmjow, Renji was standing there he had just fired a new gun he got. He shot Grimmjow in the stomach. Ichigo quickly kneeled to the ground, he put his hand over the wound, using the other hand to call an ambulance. Ichigo quickly took away Grimmjows gun and then put his hand back over the wound. Renji walked over to them.

" Ichigo? You ok? " Renji said in a slightly worried tone.

" Yea " Ichigo said, he wiped his cheek a bit of Grimmjows blood smeared across his cheek.

Grimmjow was in a slight daze from losing blood, luckily the built was through and through, but it hit muscle and chipped a bone almost hitting a lung. He had grabbed Ichigo's hand and had the death grip on it. Ichigo sat with them, Renji just stood behind Ichigo, Ichigo was still trying to stop the bleeding. After a moment the ambulance showed up. Grimmjow didn't let go of Ichigos hand as he was put in the ambulance. The they started to bandage his wound when they were driving to the hospital.

" Were you the one that helped Orhime, a oranged haired girl? " Ichigo asked in a slight rush.

Grimmjow looked up at him silently, then said. " Yes. " But right after a slurred words got out of his mouth he passed out.

Ichigo sighed as they rode to the hospital, Renji had followed them in his car. Once they took Grimmjow inside the hospital Ichigo walked into the waiting room and waited for Renji to walk in. Renji stood next to Ichigo before saying.

" It sure did look like you were wanting him to do some thing to you back at the bar. " Renji said looking away from Ichigo.

" Who even sent you to follow me? Huh. Rukia? Or did you just follow me so you knew I wasn't going to get my self killed. " Ichigo said then added. " Or is it the fact you think you l-love me " Ichigo barely stammered out the word.

Renji's eyes widened slightly at first he stammered he went quiet. He walked out side to smoke.

Ichigo crossed his arms slightly over his chest. He was quiet for a moment before he was able to go see Grimmjow. He sat in a chair next to the bed. Grimmjow was laying there staring out the window, at the many lights in the city, he was on the fourth floor. Grimmjow blinked then smirked slightly as he looked over at Ichigo.

" Well, well if it isn't Ichigo... " Grimmjow said with a grin.

" How do you know my name? " Ichigo asked quietly.

Grimmjow just smirked and chuckled. " Don't think I would be that stupid, not to know a police officer and his name. Where is the asshole that shot me? " Grimmjow said and started to get up. He had to be stopped by a nurse.

About a week later Grimmjow was being walked into the police station. He had his hands cuffed behind his back. He was being charged for the killings of most of the drug dealers, and also for not telling them who he was working with. Ichigo followed them back to Grimmjows cell. Grimmjow was leaning back against the wall.

" You may get the death penalty " Ichigo said his hands in his pockets.

" No I won't because, I'm the only one that can tell you who I'm working with and why I'm doing it. " Grimmjow said walking over to the bars of the cell,


	2. Chapter 2

Many days later and after Grimmjow's court hearing, Ichigo was sitting at a by a bench by the front of the police station . Grimmjow was leaning back against a wall next to him. Ichigo was quiet not looking at Grimmjow and not saying a word but watching for a taxi with Yuzu and Karin in it.

Grimmjow had been given a job at the police station, but it was only until the case was solved. Captain Yama didn't like the idea but it would have to work. Grimmjow had his badge in his pocket wearing his normal uniform. He had one belt around his was and a visible gun but he had one in one of the boots, and a knife. He had left his hair the way it usually was. He was quiet but he was watching as well. That was the one thing Ichigo never told Grimmjow.

Finally a chair pulled up, but Ichigo got a call over the walky-talky . Yuzu and Karin got out and walked over to Ichigo.

" Grimmjow could watch them at least for a bit " Ichigo said cutting off every word Grimmjow was trying to say. " Yuzu, Karin I gotta go for a while Ill be back in a bit, this is Grimmjow he will be watching you for a bit. " Ichigo said to them and as he walked pass Grimmjow he whispered to him. " You mess with them Ill kill you " Ichigo said and ran to his car getting in starting up the sirens, and driving off.

Grimmjow grumbled and walked over to the taxi popping up the lid of the trunk and grabbing their suitcases walking with them into the police station. Karin and Yuzu walked next to him on both sides. Grimmjow walked into the break room he was getting many stares from the others. He sat down there stuff and sat down at the chair at the end of the table.

" So your Ichigo's sisters " Grimmjow said as he tumbled through a box next to the table with card games, but after he found a game and he set it on the table. Then went to get a box of candies that were on the counter.

" Yea, what are you doing? " Karin asked almost being cut off by Yuzu saying. " Have you killed some one before? " Yuzu said watching him slightly but after a moment Rukia walked into the room and they started playing cards.

They were using the candy like money, they played black jack and some other games Karin was starting to like Grimmjow and so was Yuzu. Grimmjow was starting to like them as well but he lost almost every time to Karin at Black Jack. At one point every one came into the break room and watched Karin against Grimmjow. But after a while they fell asleep on a couch next to each other. It was getting late and Ichigo sent him a message to start walking to Ichigo's house he just told him the address of his house.

" Ok time to leave girls " Grimmjow said turning in his chair to face the couch, but Karin was still sleeping but Yuzu woke back up. Yuzu got up and grabbed her suit case.

Grimmjow got up silently and picked up Karin swinging her around so she was hanging on his back, her arms wrapped around his neck and he was holding her hands with one of his so he could have on hand still free is he needed it and so that he could hold her up while she slept.

They walked out of the police station, but it was dark and the street lights were dim. After a moment Yuzu held his free hand and leaned against him slightly as they walked.

" He- " Grimmjow started to say hey but he was already giving in, he didn't want to yell at her for doing nothing, he knew she was probably tired, and he couldn't help that he was becoming friends with them. They finally made it to Ichigo's apartment. Yuzu knocked on the door, Ichigo unlocked the door and let them in. He walked Yuzu into a spare room, then went back for Karin. But then he jumped slightly when...

" Grimmjow... Thanks for every thing... You should hang out with my brother more... " Karin said quietly still slightly sleepy.

Grimmjow didn't say any thing but he handed her to Ichigo. Ichigo walked her into the spare room and put her to bed then walked back out and over to Grimmjow who was already asleep on the couch. Ichigo sat down at the far end of the couch, he looked over at Grimmjow and watched him sleep but then Grimmjow sat up and looked right at Ichigo. Ichigo's eyes widened when Grimmjow kissed him right on the lips, Ichigo tried pulling away. But after a moment Grimmjow pulled away licking his lips. But then he placed her hand on the zipper on Ichigo's pants, Grimmjow started kissing Ichigo's neck.

" Ah... Yo-... Ngm... Bastard... " Ichigo mumbled taking a sharp breath letting out a small quiet reluctant moan.

Grimmjow stopped slowly and moved away from Ichigo. " That was my reward for having to watch your sisters. " Grimmjow said then got up and walked to the door. " Hey. I would put some makeup on that hickey before morning. " Grimmjow said and quickly left. He walked out into the night, he walked to his house/ big apartment at the very top of one of the apartment buildings he stood there and watched the stars.

" I know you followed me here Shinji, if you wanted to kill me you should have done it in front of Ichigo " Grimmjow said in a annoyed tone and turned to face Shinji.

Shinji blinked he had no weapon but he was kinda thinking about if Ichy was ok. But then the man with black hair and the eye patch that had been in the bar stepped in. " Grimmjow Shinji's mine... "

* * *

Ichigo was walking down the street it was just him Yuzu and Karin, when they ran into Shinji it looked like he hadn't slept at all and he had some small bruises and that was about it.

" Shinji you ok? " Ichigo asked as Yuzu and Karin started looking in a story shop window.

Shinji just ignored him and hurried away. Karin and Yuzu walked back over to Ichigo.

" Hey when are we going to see Grimmjow again? " Karin asked quietly.

" I'm not sure " Ichigo said quietly then added. " Usually he sends me a text by now. " Ichigo mumbled to himself quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Grimmjow was walking down the street, not wanting to be around any one today, he had beaten the crap out of Shinji and then Nnoitra started to fight with Grimmjow about it. Grimmjow was just upset about having Shinji acting like Ichigo was his. _Ichigo's mine and no one else's. Little does he know that but soon it will become clean when ever Shinji may end up dead. Or maybe any one else like Renji. Renji a goddamn fool. I hate him. I hate the way he looks at Ichigo, the way he acts, the way he looks at him like I'm the one that's going to kill him. Like he owns Ichigo. _Grimmjow growled at his thoughts, he was wearing a black hoody over his police uniform. Grimmjow reached into his hoody, pulled out a cigarette and lit it. Grimmjow took a puff on it then went back to walking. His black eye stood up, and it was easy to tell his bottom lip had been bleeding. He soon seen Yuzu and Karin window shopping alone, probably since Ichigo mite have went to work. Grimmjow was going to go ahead and go to work when he seen three men walking towards Yuzu and Karin.

Karin was looking at some of the sports clothes in the window, while Yuzu was looking at the dresses and girly clothes. Karin looked around she turned seeing Grimmjow across the street, she stood on her tippy toes and waved. But then the three men stood in front of them. Karin grabbed Yuzu's arm and started walking away with her but the men stopped them.

" What are the you pretty ladies doing out here with out some one with you? You know its dangerous out here. " One of the men said.

" I know. We were just going to see a friend. " Karin said then tried to walk pass them with Yuzu.

" Not today beautiful. " One of the men said then they grabbed at Yuzu and Karin. But Karin kicked him in the worst spot it hurts for men, and so did Yuzu and they ran. The other man tried to follow but.

Grimmjow punched the other man in the face he had ran over when the men started walking towards them. Yuzu and Karin were standing behind him. " Don't mess with my girls. " Grimmjow said then walked away his arms wrapped half way around Yuzu and Karin as they walked. The men started running off the best they could when they seen Grimmjow

" That was awesome. You scared the shit out of them! " Karin said with a smile. " Karin language! " Yuzu almost yelled.

Grimmjow chuckled unable to hold it back, he thought it was funny how Yuzu acted like a mother while Karin acted like a normal teen. Grimmjow just grinned the rest of the walk, he deiced to take them to a park. Karin and Yuzu went towards the swings, Grimmjow followed as he put out his cigarette and threw it away. Grimmjow sat down on one of the swings and started swinging back and forth, he started texting Ichigo.

_' Hey were are you Ichy? " _Grimmjow texted then waited he was swinging next to Yuzu and Karin.

Ichigo was running up and down the street as he yelled for Yuzu and Karin. He left them window shopping and know that he thought about it Yuzu and Karin didn't have there phones. Ichigo kept running he was so worried about Yuzu and Karin he wouldn't stop until he found them, but then he slowed down when he got the text from Grimmjow. ' _Trying to find Yuzu and Karin, I left them window shopping, I can't find them! Don't call me_ _ICHY! I'm on West Street__ ' _Ichigo replied and shut his phone then went back to calling for them.

' _Well speak of the little devils. I'm with Yuzu and Karin we are at Weston Park. Look across the street. '_Grimmjow replied and showed the text to Yuzu and Karin and they laughed.

Ichigo blinked and opened his phone and read the text and looked across the street, he was right across from Weston Park. Ichigo ran across the street and over to them. Ichigo sat down in a swing and tried to catch his breath. " You two had me worried. " Ichigo said taking a breath as he looked over at Yuzu and Karin. " What happened? "

" Karin and I were window shopping when three men walked over to us and tried to kidnap us. But Grimmjow seen us and helped he scared the men almost to death. Ichigo you should stay around him more! " Yuzu said taking in a breath of air after explaining.

" Whats wrong with you? You looked like you ran five blocks. " Karin said, but then Grimmjow said. " What your sister meant is that you look horrible, like some thing a cat dragged out of the drain. "

Ichigo finally noticed how much he was sweating, he did run over five blocks about seven, about four of them trying to chase down a criminal and the other three trying to find Yuzu and Karin. " I had to chase down a criminal. Then looking for you two. " Ichigo said as he started to swing, he looked over at Grimmjow who had one eye raised like Ichigo had done some thing else well he was gone.


End file.
